The Ninja Saiyan
by Saitama FanFiction
Summary: After Trunks and Goten messed up with Bulma's new invention, the Saiyans are sent to the Naruto-verse. Now without anyway back home, Goten and Trunks will somehow have to manage in the ninja world. However, a certain criminal Organization has their eyes on them... Story takes place post Majin Buu saga. Pairings not decided yet.


**A/N: My second Naruto x DBZ crossover. Review, follow and fav if you enjoyed. Constructive criticism is accepted.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1**_

* * *

6 Months after the defeat of Kid Buu, the world was once again restored back to peace. Everyone on Earth except the Z Warriors forgot about the terror that was Majin Buu thanks to the Dragon Balls. In those 6 months, Goku and Vegeta have been training their sons, Goten and Trunks respectively in order to become the future protectors of Earth. Unfortunately for Goten, Chi-Chi, being the school Mom she is, decided that Goten should work on his studies rather than becoming a fighter. But every now and then, Goku would train Goten in hopes of his son achieving a new Super Saiyan transformation.

Somewhere in the plains, a Father and Son duo were training together in order to become stronger. The Father had black spiky hair that defied gravity and had matching black eyes. He wore an Orange Gi over a blue undershirt, along with dark blue wristbands, and dark blue boots with a red border that were outfitted with yellow/beige laces. The man was none other than Son Goku. Goku was currently in his battle stance.

Across him was his Son, who was the exact copy of his Father, except he looked like a younger version of Goku. That was Son Goten, Goku's second Son. Goten was also in his battle stance.

It was training time for both Father and Son as they stared at each other for a while, trying to find an opening in their opponent's defence.

Goku smiled with confidence. "Alright, Son. Show me what you can do!" as he gestured Goten to bring it on.

Goten bent his knees a little and brought his right leg backwards and his left forward. The half Saiyan waited for a few seconds before charging at his Father, yelling. Right after Goten got in front of Goku, he threw a punch at him. However, Goku managed to simply sidestep to dodge the Attack. Goten wasn't ready to give up though, as he rapidly spun around in mid-air and delivered a roundhouse kick onto Goku's face, only for the latter to block it with his forearm. Goku smirked and threw a punch at his Son. However, Goten suddenly disappeared.

"What?" Goku said, shocked.

Goten appeared behind him and delivered a kick onto his face, only for Goku to block it with his arms crossed. Both of them quickly began to exchange blows. After about a few seconds, Goku got through Goten's Defence and elbow smashed him onto his stomach, followed by an axe handle that sent the half Saiyan crashing towards the ground below him.

Goten quickly jumped back to his feet and backed away from Goku.

Goku smiled and admitted, "Wow, Goten... You've really grown stronger since the last time. You'll achieve Super Saiyan 2 in no time."

Goten stared at his father in confusion. "You're exaggerating, aren't you?"

Goku shook his head and responded, "No, son. I'm being genuine. Heck, you might even surpass me! Now I want you to block this."

Goku flew up high in the air, and transformed into a Super Saiyan. "Now let's see if you can take on this..." as he brought his hands backwards and cupped it together. "Ka...Me...Ha..."

"D-Dad, what are you doing?!" Goten stammered, shocked.

"Me..."

 _"Damn it!"_ Goten thought as he too transformed into a Super Saiyan, ready to block the attack with all his power.

The reason why Goku wanted his son to block the Kamehameha wave was simply because he wanted to make him stronger, and maybe even awaken his hidden power... Just like he did when Gohan blocked his Kamehameha back in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.

Finally, Goku thrust both hands forward and yelled, "Ha-"

"Goku! Goten! Lunch is ready!" a voice interrupted, causing Goku to lose his focus as the Kamehameha wave shot towards another direction rather on Goten, causing an explosion.

Kaboom!

"Yikes! Chi-Chi!" Goku said as he descended back to the ground.

Chi-Chi stormed towards Goku with an angry look on her face and shouted, "HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU TO GO EASY ON GOTEN?"

Goku cowered in fear and responded, "But Chi-Chi... Earth can be in trouble at anytime and Goten and Trunks are the only future protectors."

Chi-Chi growled. "I DON'T CARE ABOUT THAT. WHAT MATTERS MORE IS GOTEN'S STUDIES!"

Goku stared at Chi-Chi incredulously and asked, "Wait... You're gonna make Goten study just like you did with Gohan?"

Chi-Chi sighed. "Yes Goku. I am. And anyway, the world is at peace and even if another threat were to come, you and Vegeta would be able to handle it anyway." she then turned her attention towards Goten and asked, "Do you have any homework, Goten?"

Goten answered, "Yes Mom. I have Maths."

Chi-Chi smiled. "Then finish with your homework so that you can go and play with Trunks later."

"Whaaaaaaaat? Goten can't train even after finishing his homework?"

Chi-Chi shook her head and and said sternly, "No. Since you are too hard on Goten when it comes to training."

"Well, Guess I will have to just train with Trunks later..." Goten thought.

"Alright, Mom. I will go and finish my homework." Goten said.

Chi-Chi smiled and said, "Good. Now go and finish your homework."

As Goten left, Goku said to himself, "Ahh well... I Guess I'll just train at King Kai's Planet," as he brought two fingers to his forward and used Instant Transmission to teleport himself to King Kai's Planet.

* * *

(Somewhere in the sky - en route Goku's house)

A young kid with lavender hair and blue eyes was flying in the sky en route Goku's house. He wore a dark green Gi along with an orange sash and wristbands and also wore golden boots. The Young Kid was almost the same age as Goten. This was Trunks, the Son of Vegeta. Trunks was currently on his way to Goten's house. Just today morning, he had discovered that his Mom, Bulma, was working on a secret project. He wanted to let Goten know about his discovery.

As Goku's house came in sight, Trunks smirked and landed behind it.

Meanwhile, Goten was doing his Maths homework as he sat in his chair, bored. Suddenly, from the corner of his eyes, he saw someone land outside his hand. Peering through the window, he saw Trunks and beamed. "Trunks! I wonder what is he doing here?"

Trunks spotted Goten inside his room through the window and greeted, "Hi Goten!"

Goten grinned and greeted back, "Hi Trunks!" as he waved at him.p

Trunks smiled and walked over to Goten. The latter jumped through the open window and asked, "What's up?"

"Nothing much. Just wanted to call you to play at my place."

Goten frowned. "Unfortunately, Mom won't allow me too..."

Trunks raised an eyebrow and asked, "Why not?"

Goten responded, "I have to complete my homework first before I can play with you."

Trunks urged, "Forget about your homework for now. In fact, I have something cool to show you. I discovered just today morning about my mom's secret project."

"But if I leave now, Mom will get mad at me..."

Trunks sighed. "C'mon Goten... It'll be just for 10 minutes. Once I'm done showing you my mom's new invention, we'll get back here as soon as possible. Think about it!"

Goten contemplated for a moment before answering, "Alright... I will come with you. But only for 10 minutes."

Trunks grinned and cheered, "Alright! I promise you it will be fun! Let's go."

Goten couldn't help but smile. "Alright let's go!"

And so, Goten managed to sneak out of his house and flew towards Capsule Cooperation along with Trunks.

* * *

(In the sky)

As both boys flew towards Capsule Corporation, Trunks said, "Goten, let's see who reaches Capsule Corp first."

"A race huh? Sounds like fun!"

"Ready...set...go!" Both boys rocketed at a tremendous speed.

* * *

 _THREE MINUTES LATER_

Goten was the first one to reach Capsule Corp as Trunks followed behind him. The lavender haired kid landed on the balcony of capsule Corp and admitted, "Wow! You've p really grown in terms of speed and power since the last time."

Goten smiled. "Yeah... That's because my dad has been training me a lot as of late."

Trunks chuckled. "Oh yeah? My dad's been training me too. He's been so obsessed with training ever since Majin Buu was defeated."

Goten glanced around his surroundings before asking, "So where is this secret project you were talking about?"

Trunks responded, "It's in my mother's lab. Luckily, Mom is still asleep after all the work she did last night. So we can sneak in easily without having to worry about getting caught."

"what about your dad?"

"My dad's training in the gravity chamber as we speak. He won't be out for a while. I suggest we go in the lab now while we have the chance," as Trunks ascended into the air and beckoned Goten to follow him.

He boys managed to easily sneak into Bulma's lab. There were machines of all assorted kinds. But what caught their attention was a machine Huge machine that looked like some sort of engine.

Trunks held a manual in his hand and explained, "According to this manual, this is a machine that can transport people to different dimensions!"

Goten pouted. "What good is that for us?"

"If we can use this machine right, then we can transport ourselves to a dimension filled with candy and toys. What do you think?" Trunks asked.

"But will this machine work?" Goten asked.

Trunks chuckled nervously and rubbed his back head. "Well it is a prototype, but it still should work," as he began to read the manual in his hand. "So to activate the machine... I have to pull this lever..." There was a yellow coloured lever on the machine. Trunks grabbed the lever and looked at Goten. "Ready?"

Goten cheered, "Yeah!"

Trunks nodded and turns his attention back to the lever. "Alright... In three...two...one..." Finally, he pulled the lever.

However... Trunks accidentally used too much strength and broke the lever as he pulled it down, causing both boys to panick. "W-What did yo do, Trunks?"

Trunks quickly regain his composure and assured, "Don't worry, I only broke the lever, not the machine itself."

All of the sudden, the machine started to emit sparks of electricity. Trunks mumbled, "Uh-oh..."

The whole room started to shake. The machine kept on emitting sparks of electricity until a portal appeared preceding an explosion. Goten and Trunks were suddenly blinded by a bright light, causing them to shield their eyes.

Due to the malfunction in the machine, it created a portal that sucked them into a complete new dimension. Little did they know, that incident was about to change their lives forever...

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 **A/N: Next chapter, Goten and Trunks will end up in the Naruto verse and fight a certain enemy ninja. Thanks for reading. Make sure to follow, fav an review if you enjoyed! Constructive criticism is accepted.**


End file.
